ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW Sacrament
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=The Rising |nextevent=Dead Reckoning }} Sacrament was an e-wrestling pay-per-view presented by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Inferno brand. The event took place on September 19, 2007 at the Telstra Dome in Melbourne, Australia. The main event featured LPW International Heavyweight Champion D. Hammond Samuels defeating Drew "Headbanger" Michaels in a 60-Minute Iron Man Match. In the midcard, Peter Saint won the LPW United States Championship, the Madcore Wrestling Alliance retained the LPW World Tag Team Championship, and The Uprising revealed that its mystery man was pro wrestling legend Jaro. Report Background After rescuing his pregnant girlfriend Juliet from the clutches of Blackwell at The Rising, Drew "Headbanger" Michaels popped the question, "Will You Marry Me?", to which Juliet enthusiastically replied "Yes!". With Inferno's upcoming tour of Australia fast approaching, they made plans to be wed in the romantic city of Brisbane at Inferno 10.2. This would prove to be a monumental occasion for Headbanger, as it was here that he was rewarded with an LPW International Heavyweight Championship match against D. Hammond Samuels at Sacrament. With The Misfits serving as Headbanger's best men, Drew and Juliet exchanged rings and "I Do's", much to delight of LPW fans across the world. But things soon got out of hand when the Lillehammer Administration crashed the ceremony. While The Misfits and Lillehammer Administration battled in the ring, the newlyweds tried to escape through the arena. But Samuels, with an invitation of his own, stepped in the way and laid a blow to the stomach of Juliet, killing the unborn Michaels baby. Tensions between the two escalated at Night of Champions, as their bitter personal war took more twists and turns. To put an end to their constant backstage fights, Inferno general manager Spectre enforced a "no-contact clause" between the champion and challenger. However, this did not stop Samuels from interfering with Headbanger's United States Championship defense in an Unlucky Seven TLC Match, costing Headbanger the match (and consequently the U.S. title) by toppling the ladder he was standing on. Later in the show after a successful International title defense over The Rik, Samuels was subsequently stripped of his International Heavyweight Championship by Spectre for violating the no-contact clause when he toppled Headbanger from the ladder. At Inferno 10.4, Spectre tried to appoint Headbanger as the new champion, but Headbanger refused to be awarded the title in such controversial fashion. Samuels and his lawyer injected themselves during the ceremony and presented legal evidence to show that Samuels did not actually break the no-contact clause. After all, Samuels didn't touch Headbanger, rather touched the ladder he was standing on. As a result, Spectre reluctantly reinstated Samuels as champion. Their bitter war of words finally resulted in a match, when D. Hammond Samuels would defend the title against the rechristened Drew Michaels in a rage-fueled 60-Minute Iron Man Match. Event The night's opening contest featured the much-anticipated tag team debut of The Young & The Reckless in a match against the reunited Misfits tandem, The Abandoned (Edible and Mass Chaos). The hype of The Young & The Reckless did not come to fruition, as The Abandoned dominated the match and hit The Final Destination for the quick 1, 2, 3. After N'itomniskittel got a pinfall victory over X, Pen made his LPW return for the first time since his retirement following Homecoming when he held the LPW World Championship and Martinez Cup. Despite the ring rust, Pen was able to defeat Steven Taylor after hitting the Point Blank Drop. vs. Damion Kross.]] In the night's first title match, Peter Saint defeated Public Enemy #1's Damion Kross to win the United States Championship, making Saint the first Australian-born wrestler to win the title. But Saint's victory was mired in contoversy due to the pre-match events. As Kross was accompanied to the ring by Public Enemy #1, he was ambushed by his own PE#1 stablemates The Rik and X. Beating him within an inch of his life, Kross passed out to Saint's 4:21 submission, allowing Saint to win the title and promptly kicking Kross out of his own stable. Things only got stranger when Saint denounced his own Madcore Wrestling Alliance stable and aligned with Public Enemy #1. Saint and Rik immediately partnered for a chance to win the World Tag Team Championship from the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (RaTo and Tromboner Man). Despite Saint's act of traitorship, the MWA were able to turn back the team of Rik and Saint in an Australian Street Fight match, with the MWA putting The Rik through a table with their finishing maneuver "Madcore Advice", with a little leverage from a steel ladder. Former Payroll partners Wevv Mang and Random returned to the pay-per-view stage when they battled in a Steel Cage Match to settle their personal grudges. The ending saw Mang trying to escape from the top of the cage. Wanting to injure his former partner, the much-larger Random sprinted into the cage to knock off Mang from the cage and into the announce table. When Random smashed into the cage, the cage's steel mesh collapsed to the floor with Random falling through. Mang and Random hit the ground at a similar time, but Mang found himself on the winning end of the match, having fallen through the announce table before Random hit the floor. The ferocity of the match garnered several LPW Match of the Year nominations. Also, Ken Ryans turned back Styxx, Sockoman, King NPD, Innilock and Trey Spruance in a six-man Gauntlet For The Gold Battle Royal to retain the Television Championship, when Ryans knocked Innilock and Styxx over the top rope at the same time. The Uprising continued their crusade against LPW management, when members cYnical, Stone, and Bobino defeated The Rabbi, Rogue, and The Sublime. After the match, Inferno general manager Spectre ran out to save his charges, but was severely laid out at the hands of the mystery Uprising member. The Uprising's mystery member revealed himself to be former International Heavyweight Champion Jaro, making his first LPW pay-per-view appearance since the Altered Reality III Pyrogate scandal. vs. D. Hammond Samuels LPW International Championship Iron Man match.]] The show was headlined by a 60-Minute Iron Man Match for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship between Drew Michaels and International Heavyweight "Non-Champion" D. Hammond Samuels. Michaels scored the first pin with a roll up, before sacrificing himself to second fall by DQ for using a steel chair. Despite the chair shot, Samuels was able to turn the tide with a 2-1 advantage after hitting the Hasbeen's Reconning. Michaels answered with his own finisher, the Wicked DDT, to gain another pin fall to tie it up at 2-2. Samuels was able to score a top rope powerbomb, bridging into a pin attempt to gain the lead at 3-2. Michaels answered back by countered Samuels and setting him up for a northern lights suplex from the top rope with only seconds remaining. Drew executed the move, but lost his footing just before he hit it, costing him one second. This second proved to be killer, as Michaels fell one count short of a three count to tie it up and move into overtime. Samuels had won with a score of 3-2. However, it would appear that this was only a battle between the two as Michaels vowed that the war was not over. Results External links *LPW Inferno presents Sacrament - Results *LPW Inferno presents Sacrament - Promo Thread Category:Events